1. Field of the Invention
This invention is broadly concerned with a carry out bag for receiving therein take out foods, meals, products and articles, a producing method thereof and a using method thereof and intended particularly to be used to simply carry foods such as takeout lunch box, takeout dish, cake, expensive fruit, pizza and sliced raw fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of carry out bags have previously been used to take out foods to home.
The general carry out bags are used by a store clerk or by the customer to package food items for store removal.
The store clerk or customer, when using such bags now, first opens a new carry out bag using one hand holding the bag open, then places the item in the bag with the other hand. Subsequently, the received position of goods is set. When the goods are a lunch box to be kept flat in the conventional carry out bag, the store clerk or customer adjusts the state of the goods in the carry out bag.
However, this conventional using method of carry out bag requires one to hold the carry out bag in its opening state with one hand and to adjust the state of the goods in the carry out bag with the other hand, which is troublesome especially for store clerks during the time when shoppers rush.
Furthermore, when using a carry out bag produced from synthetic resin, the carry out bags are stacked one on top the other. This way of stacking the bags for use tends to have the bags stick to each other, so that the above-mentioned using method of the conventional carry out bag to open the opening generally takes much time and causes needless delays in the clerk check out.
These conventional carry out bags (like T-shirt bags) are not suitable foods or full meals that require that they be held in a stable orientation when being transported. Lunch boxes, trays, soups and mixed meals that may be spilled or spoiled if tipped should be kept in a proper orientation during transporting.
Based on such inconvenience, there has been proposed to use, for example, a square bottom type carry out bag in order to keep the goods stable though moving.
The square bottom type carry out bag assures stability of the goods therein when moving or carrying, but it may also require much time to be opened and to receive therein goods in the packaging as has been mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carry out bag, a method of producing a carry out bag and a using method of the carry out bag which allows easy opening and packaging and stable transportation of the goods.
It is an another object of the present invention to provide a carry out bag and a using method thereof capable of smoothly opening and packaging even if the goods are large and put thoughtlessly in the bag, and further achieves a stable transportation of the good and a simple production.